


Proud

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: For as shy and submissive as you are, you have one hell of an effect on Jack.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> a sugar daddy!jack x fem reader commission i did!

As a general rule of thumb, Jack had a preference for separating work and pleasure. But lately his time spent with pretty, young things was starting to feel like a job in that they were all brats who needed to be tamed. The seasoned ladies knew what they could get out of older men if they played their cards right, and he found himself affronted that they would even think their cheap tricks would work on him. Consequently, he exerted more energy in setting them straight than he cared to. While he was well aware that none of these arrangements were real relationships, he still found himself craving something that wasn’t so superficial.

He was in dire need of either time to himself or a change of pace, and he vastly preferred the latter. While he appreciated his alone time, he grew restless when he went too long without some eye candy hanging off his arm. But the usual suspects just weren’t doing it for him anymore, thus leading him to a more unconventional approach. Rather than picking up young women at upscale bars and exclusive clubs, Jack was drawn to a more average setting like a quaint coffee shop in the heart of the city. It didn’t take long for him to set his sights on you.

You were a cute little thing, if a bit skittish and shy. It was a refreshing change from the women he usually spent time with. They were always so haughty and maintained such high opinions of themselves; in such an arrangement, there was only enough room for Jack’s ego. But something told him that wouldn’t be an issue with you, so he allowed himself to get a bit more invested as he watched you order your coffee.

He didn’t know if he should have laughed or pitied you when you were struck by a passing customer, who’d knocked your drink into you in their haste to leave. The jerk hadn’t even turned around to apologize for the mess they made of your shirt. You’d ordered an iced coffee so there was no concern over whether you’d burned yourself, but that didn’t change the fact that both your drink and your shirt were ruined.

In the end, Jack decided he was thankful for your misfortune since it gave him the perfect opportunity to approach you. Wearing his million dollar smile, he ordered you a new drink and offered to take you to a nearby store so he could buy you a new shirt. You’d practically lit up at his graciousness and thanked him endlessly for being so kind. While it was more of an excuse to talk to you than the genuine desire to help out a stranger, he had to admit there was a different kind of satisfaction to be had in giving someone what they needed rather than simply what they wanted.

And yet, he still couldn’t resist clothing you in something lavish. After replacing your coffee, he led you to a high-end store that left you speechless. When you did find your words, you’d stammered that you couldn’t afford to pay him back for anything from this place. It was then that he clearly informed you of his intentions by buying you a nice cashmere sweater, free of charge.

The two of you kept in contact just long enough for Jack to worm his way into your head; by then, you seemed too hooked to give him up. You were modest, unlike the girls he’d previously dealt with, in that you still hesitated to accept all his money and his gifts. Maybe it was exactly that hesitance that drew him to you and made him want to spoil you even more. You’d clearly never been pampered a day in your life and he wanted to be the first and only one to treat you.

Unlike his previous relationships, there was a measure of affection in what you both had. Jack considered his own feelings for you to be of mere fondness and nothing else, but you were obviously smitten with him. He couldn’t imagine why. He could tell you were a good girl, the quiet type who shouldn’t have been messing around with a man like him at all, and that was why he wanted you. Maybe that was your reason for wanting him too.

You were shy but willing to go along with what he wanted, indicating you must have had some level of trust in him. He used that trust to take you to bed, and it was painfully evident you weren’t the most well-versed in matters of intimacy. While Jack was more accustomed to his women being experienced and more than capable of taking his rough play, he practiced great care in his first time with you. Submissive by nature, you easily melted into his touch and surrendered yourself entirely to him. Your first night together had been the most refreshed Jack felt in a long time.

Only then did he realize that his attitude towards you might have had more depth than he initially believed. He liked you so much he could feel his heart swell with genuine adoration whenever he so much as thought about you. It had been so long since he loved for more than money or sex that he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. He thought to show you his affection in the only way he knew how: by giving you more expensive gifts, buying your clothes, dictating your meals, all so he could shape you into a partner he could proudly show off to anyone. He thought of that at first, but something stopped him from going through with it. A distant voice in the back of his mind reasoned that he would only end up turning you into the very thing he hated. After all, he liked you so much because you were such a breath of fresh air compared to the women he used to fool around with; the last thing he wanted was to make you like them.

While it was his nature to be more than a bit controlling, Jack thought it might be better to loosen the reins this time around. He didn’t want to lose you to his own ego. So he let you set the pace and call the shots, giving up appearances at exclusive parties and galas to get a taste of everyday life with you.

A popular bakery had opened up in the city and you wanted to take him there. The pastries were only decent compared to the cuisine he’d enjoyed at five-star restaurants, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell you that when he caught sight of your smile. Satisfied with what he’d had already, he was content just to watch you stuff your face and to try bites of pastries you thought were particularly good.

While you were finishing up, Jack went to cover the bill. He peered through the glass by the counter so he could buy the cake you enjoyed the most (a treat for later) when he heard you laughing. Curious, he glanced over his shoulder to find you conversing with a woman he’d never seen before. Then again, he didn’t know much about your social life outside of him. He wasn’t interested in anyone but you, after all.

He hadn’t heard how the conversation started, but somehow you and your acquaintance had gotten to the topic of dating. She went on and on about someone she’d recently started seeing before turning the question on you, asking if you had anyone special in your life at the moment. Jack couldn’t suppress the proud swelling of his heart when he heard you shyly admit there was someone, and he decided to return right as your friend asked for more details.

The moment she saw him beside you, she was quick to ask, “Is this him?”

His proud smile started to falter when you hesitated, and it slipped off his face completely when you shook your head in denial. “N… no, this is just Jack. He’s a… family friend.”

Too affronted by your lie to even introduce himself or offer the woman any pleasantries, Jack stood by silently until the mood soured enough for her to excuse herself. With only the two of you remaining, you looked up at him tentatively and started to ask what was troubling him. His only response came in the form of wrapping a hand around your wrist so he could lead you out and to the car.

Nervously, you flitted into the passenger seat and waited until he was sitting beside you to look up at him and ask, “…Jack, are you okay?”

He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair with aggravation. This was why you needed his constant guidance and control. You clearly didn’t know what to do with yourself otherwise.

When the tense silence persisted for longer than you must have liked, you leaned forward to try to get a read on his impassive face. “Jack?”

Jack looked back at you with a pleasant smile that wasn’t reflected in his eyes. He leaned down to give you a kiss, murmuring against your lips, “I’m all right, sweetheart.”

You were a smart girl, so you could surely tell he wasn’t being honest when his tender kisses quickly became bites. You started to pull back but were thwarted by a strong arm wrapping itself around your back. As he smothered your mouth with his own you tried to mumble out your protests between gasps for air. “No- you aren’t. Just- tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Is there something wrong about kissing my baby?” he retorted, though his tone was void of any of the affection his words might have suggested. His actions, too, were more forceful than anything else as he lowered your chair’s incline as far as it could go. It was a tight squeeze, he realized when he dragged your lower body over the console and towards him, but he was too worked up to care at all about comfort.

You gasped as his thigh nudged your legs apart before hurriedly looking out the car’s windows at all the passersby. “What are you doing? They’re going to see us!”

Jack knew for a fact that they wouldn’t. His car was a very luxurious vintage model at which people always had the tendency to gawk, so he’d long since gotten his windows heavily tinted to preserve his privacy. But you didn’t need to know that. All you needed to do was sit still and be reminded who you belonged to. When he could no longer ignore your flailing limbs, he focused more of his weight on your legs and pinned your arms down at your sides. “Let them. If you aren’t going to tell anyone what we are, then I’ll just show them.”

“Jack,” you whimpered, only to be silenced by another bruising kiss. His gnashing teeth demanded that your lips part for him while a strong, callused hand pushed the hem of your dress up and slipped between your legs. For all your protests at the thought of an audience, you were warm and wet and inviting already. Jack drew lazy circles over your clit and that alone was enough to have you jolting against him. With a bit of maneuvering, he had your legs on either side of him and his cock in his hand. He rutted against your lower lips so he could lube up with your arousal before lining up with your entrance, burying himself deep with a single powerful thrust. You clapped your hands over your mouth to keep from crying out at the sudden stretch and you shut your eyes tight, as if to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

Normally Jack liked to take his time with you, go at a sensual pace that made your eyes roll back and your toes curl. Now he was too incensed to care, going from bottoming out to fucking you like a beast in a matter of seconds. Your hands flew to grip the leather seat beneath you for purchase, thus letting your shrieks go unobscured. Jack was quick to slap a palm over your mouth; the windows may have been tinted, but the car wasn’t exactly soundproof.

Having your gasping breaths abruptly cut off made you struggle against him, your fingers trying uselessly to pry his hand off. Eventually you settled for just holding onto his wrist, cracking your eyes open just enough to peer up at him with a pitiful gaze. Under any other circumstances he would have been weak for that look, but he remained firm. If he focused solely on how good your soft body felt beneath his, it distracted him from a nagging thought deep in the back of his mind. He was too proud to admit it to himself, but he knew why he was so obsessed with lording his physical dominance and power over you. It returned to him the control he’d long since lost when he realized the effect you had on him. For the first time in a long time, he feared his desire for someone else was stronger than their attraction to him. Even if it meant losing himself to love, he hesitated. He couldn’t stand the idea of lacking control in any setting, so he chose to ignore anything that might lead him to that conclusion.

“Don’t treat me like some sort of dirty little secret. Like something you’re ashamed of,” he rasped between harsh thrusts, forceful enough to rock your body up against the seat. He used his free hand to wipe the sweat beading at your temple and to ease the worried crease out of your brows. “I do a lot for you. I’ve given _up_ a lot for you. You at least owe me the decency of properly telling others who I am.”

While he tried to keep a stern face, he couldn’t help but waver when he watched your expression crumble into one of absolute heartbreak. As if imbued with a second wind you began batting at his wrist again, trying one last time to get him to relent. When he finally pulled his hand back, you gasped for air before whimpering, “I’m sorry, Jack… It’s just… I don’t know what we are. You’ve never introduced me to your friends or mentioned much of your personal life, so I thought this was just… a fling. I was scared of saying the wrong thing and making you leave me.”

Your confession gave him pause. For a split second his paranoia suggested that you might have simply been lying to try to get yourself back into his good graces, but his right mind reasoned that you seemed genuine. He couldn’t distrust you with so much emotion present on your face and brimming out of your eyes in the form of tears. All this time he’d been so obsessed with trying not to get too attached that he ended up pushing you away. Genuine relationships were so foreign to him that he ended up treating this like some sort of business deal, and he was entirely to blame for your confusion over the matter.

And as if to drive the dagger through his heart, you added in the softest voice, “I’m sorry, Jack. I like you so much, please don’t leave me.”

It had clearly taken a lot out of you to let yourself be so vulnerable and you were seeking some sort of comfort from him. He couldn’t offer it to you with words because, for once, he didn’t know what to say. So he just lowered his forehead against yours and continued rutting his hips in more of the gentle, sensual pace you knew. He watched your eyes flutter shut and felt your body slowly relax against his.

Communication was new to him, and he could see it was something he was going to have to work on if he wanted to keep you content. For now all he could manage was a tender kiss against the tears trailing down your flushed cheeks, along with a murmured apology. Once he had a better grip of himself, he would explain what for.

At the very least, he could see you were beginning to relax now that he’d calmed down. Tentatively, you wrapped your legs around his waist and urged him to start being good to you with a needy roll of your hips up against his. He met your silent request with enthusiasm, bucking into you deep to hit all your sweet spots. You shivered and reached out to ground yourself with a firm grip on his biceps. Without hindering your hold on him, he swiped a thumb against your cheeks to wipe away the tears and eye makeup that dripped down your face.

As proud a man as Jack was, you truly humbled him. Never in his life had he been so preoccupied with the pleasure and comfort of another person quite like he was with you. You had him wrapped around your little finger without even realizing it, and he was beginning to see it wasn’t such a bad place to be.

Your soft whines turned to moans when he lowered a hand to the junction where you were both joined, delicately tracing a long finger over your lower lips. With the slick he’d gathered he moved to your clit, still erect and sensitive despite all your tears, and he was determined to have you finish first. Even the lightest touch was enough to have you convulsing underneath him so he didn’t try to overwhelm you. He simply wanted to get you there, and when you had enough you let him know by using a shaky hand to push him away. Jack listened to you, only you.

As he began moving again in an effort to find his own release, he lowered himself over you to kiss your hairline. Petting the back of your head affectionately, he assured you, “As long as you’ll have me, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
